


You Saved Me

by kiwicarolinaa



Series: Harringrove Love [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Blood, Car rides, Dates, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Mother steve, Naked steve, Protective Billy Hargrove, Showers, Slow Build, billy says sorry, mentions of abuse, monster fight, naked billy, protective, scared billy, two boys falling inlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwicarolinaa/pseuds/kiwicarolinaa
Summary: - concupiscence - kənˈkjuːpɪs(ə)ns - noun-strong sexual desirethe one where two teenage boys don'tunderstand their feelings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever upload onto the website but I hope everyone enjoys it. This work will have more than one update as I already have a few written out on my wattpad account x

He hated him, he hated him more than he hated the upside down. But what was he meant to do when he turned up on his door step at two in the morning crying with no where else to go. Steve may have hated him but he wasn't going to let the boy freeze, he wasn't going to let the boy starve. No, he was going to let the boy come in and he was going to cook the boy some food and he was going to let the boy sleep while he made sure he would be there for the boy he hated the most. Billy Hargrove.

flashback 2 days 

Steve knew people were staring, how could he not notice. He was more surprised when people didn't look at him. Ever since that night, the night Steve really hates talking about, he wasn't slept nor has he ever talked to anyone about it. How could he, his parents weren't here to understand, Nancy had Jonathan and the kids, oh god the kids, the kids that Steve loved, well he couldn't talk to them, they had to much to already deal with. Steve couldn't add to that. So he dealt with his nightmares alone. 

"Pretty boy" Steve heard from behind him. Steve knew straight away who it was, who else would say that. 

"What do you want Hargrove" Steve said as he stopped in this tracks and turned around, facing the idiot.

"Jeez Harrington you look like shit" 

"I already know that dipshit" Steve snapped back. He was already having a bad day and he didn't really want anything to do with billy right at this moment.

"What crawled up your arse this morning princess?" Billy questioned as he followed Steve, who at this point had given up talked to billy and continued his walk to his locker.

"Fuck off billy" Steve said as he opened his locker getting out the book he needed. 

"Only wanted to talk princess" billy said leaning against the locker next to him.

"Well go find someone who actually wants to talk to you then Hargrove" Steve shouted, shut his locker and walked off to his first lesson leaving billy alone leaning against the lockers watching Steve strut off with a smirk.

The day didn't get any better for Steve, if anything it got worse, a lot worse. At lunch Steve sat down with Nancy and Jonathan as he didn't want to sit anywhere near Billy.

"Steve?" Nancy asked with concern as she looked Steve up and down.

"What?" Steve snapped, immediately apologising for the way he snapped. 

"What's wrong Steve?" Nancy asked while moving her hand to brush Steve's wild hair away from his face.

"Nothing Nance, I'm fine I just need some sleep that's all" Steve said with a smile. He looked down at his food and pushed it around not really feeling like eating. He finally looked up and past Nancy and Jonathan's face looking around the cafeteria, immediately regretting his decision as his eyes locked with Hargrove's. The smirk on Billy's face made it obvious that he was waiting for Steve to look up at him. 

Steve quickly put his head back down staring at his food once again. He wasn't going to eat it but he really didn't want to look up and meet Hargrove's eyes again so instead he picked staring at the food. 

As soon as he knew he needed to get to his next lesson, Steve got up ignoring Nancy's questions about where he was going, he made a beeline for the bin, put his food in and went back to his locker. He got his books and walked to his lesson and sat down. Just as he sat down the one and only Billy Hargrove walked in and took his seat behind Steve. 

The lesson went on without any problems which was strange. Right until the very end when a note was slipped onto his desk. 

Locker room 5 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

He knew who it was that sent him the note, who else could it be besides Hargrove. He picked up his books and walked straight to the locker room. 

Upon arriving Steve was surprised with who he saw sitting on the little wooden bench.

"Nancy? What are you doing in here" he asked as he sat down next to her, her head moving up and a smile forming on her face.

"Well I have noticed you weren't look so good so I decided that what would be better than a party. And I know maybe it wouldn't be the best thing right now, but I think you should socialise some more" she said nearly all in one breath. Steve was shocked that Nancy still cared, why wouldn't she though, they had dated and even after the last party and her and Jonathan getting together, Steve was okay with her and currently Nancy was his only friend.

"I suppose it could be fun" Steve said with a smile appearing. 

~  
Maybe it wasn't the best idea Steve and Nancy had. Currently Steve was standing outside of someone's house, someone he didn't even know. Nancy had brought Jonathan and they had started to walk inside. 

Steve caught up as they all walked through the door together. It hadn't been a long time since Steve had been to a party and nothing had changed, there was still teenagers getting drunk, making out with people they don't know, people smoking, people dancing and Billy. Billy was currently smoking outside with a huge crowd around him not like Steve cared.

Steve made a beeline for the alcoholic drinks, trying to find the strongest thing he could possibly find. Their was already some kind of punch made but that wasn't strong enough. Steve ended up mixing everything he could find until he had a drink that he could barely swallow.

He looked up from where he was making his drink to see Nancy and Jonathan dancing around looking madly and deeply in love. It reminded him of the last time, how they were the ones dancing and how they were the ones madly and deeply in love, but that was all bullshit. 

Steve finally swallowed the whole drink and then made his way outside where it wasn't as loud and sweaty.He sat down on a deck chair as he stared at the teenagers all dancing around.

Steve should be happy like them, he should be dancing and drinking and not caring about anything else. But after everything Steve has been through their wasn't time to stop caring, he had to care for the kids all of them had been through so much. He had to care for himself, he had to care for Nancy and even Jonathan and most of all he had to take care of Billy. He might have hated the fucker but he still didn't want him to get hurt.

As if Billy knew Steve was thinking of him he sat down next to him shooting him a smirk. 

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girl in there, or is that the weirdo's job now?" Billy asked with a laugh. 

"Why don't you just leave us all alone Billy!" Steve shouted back, he was getting sick and tired of Billy and today he had enough of all the bullshit.

He was going to punch him, every part of Steve's body was telling him to go for it, telling him to punch Billy in the face" 

Steve stood up for the deck chair far too fast and ending up tripping and falling over, only to be caught by Billy who jumped up straight away.

"My hero" Steve said laughing at his failed attempt to punch him.

"Come on princess, I think it's time you should go home" Billy said pulling Steve up to his feet and dragging him inside.

"Nooo, I love this song! One dance" Steve whined like a baby until Billy let him go so Steve could dance in between everyone. Steve didn't stop dancing after the song was finished, he kept going as he loved the next song also, Billy just stood waiting for Steve to be done, trying his hardest not to show how funny Steve's dancing moves were.

~  
"Billlyyyyyy" Steve slurred as he got carried to his door step.

"Yes princess" Billy said as he got Steve's keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Why do you call me that Billy?" Steve asked as he slouched onto the couch Billy had just placed him onto.

"Because I want to princess, you got a problem with it?" Billy asked looking around the unfamiliar house, Steve's parents were pretty rich is what Billy guessed by the size of the house.

"No, I actually like it" Steve returned hiccuping a few times. Steve then pulled his shoes off and started to strip when Billy stopped him and told him to go to bed. Obviously in Steve's state he couldn't get up the stairs alone so Billy had to carry him up there. Once in Steve's room Billy took Steve's top off and his jeans, he tucked the boy in and left.

~   
The whole night was a big blur for Steve, he didn't know how he got home or how he ended up in his bed. With no recollection of how the night ended Steve decided the best thing to do was forget out it. 

Steve made his away downstairs and started making something to eat when he released he still had school. Why did he agree to go to a party on a Monday night. Steve thought maybe it would be the best to skip and spend a day recovering from then night before. But Steve knew that his huge house could sometimes become boring and lonely so he decided to go to school.

He parked his car in the parking lot of the school grabbed his book and walked straight in. Yet again all the eyes were on him yet Steve didn't know why. He thought he looked okay for once today, he spent extra time on his hair and he even showered twice to make sure he didn't stink of alcohol. Maybe he did something last night he couldn't remember, but he knew someone who would know. 

"Hey Nance, can I ask you something?" Steve said as he stood next to Jonathan and Nancy. 

"Yeah sure, what's up Steve?" She asked concerned, Jonathan also looking concerned, he had his arms wrapped around Nancy's waist.

"What happened last night?" Steve asked as he looking down to his shoes to check he had put the same shoes on.

"You don't remember?" She asked with a shock on her face. Steve nodded at waiting until she told him. He thought she was going to say he got shitfaced and then she and Jonathan took him home. 

"He what?" Steve shouted once Nancy had told him everything that had happened. Steve took off ignoring Nancy and Jonathan who had shouted of him to cool off.

"Where is he?" Steve shouted.

"Where's who Harrington" one of the basketball players answered.

"Who do you think you idiot, Billy" Steve said back "someone better tell me where the hell he is" Steve was starting to get pissed off.

"I'm right here princess" Steve heard coming from behind him, he could hear the smirk forming on Billy's lips. Steve turned around and grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him out of the locker room into somewhere private.

"How fucking dare you, you basically molested me last night and your acting like a joke" Steve said, the rage in Steve was showing through the way he was talking to Billy.

"I was only looking after you princess, you couldn't walk so I took you home and then put you to bed" Billy said leaning against the wall.

"I don't need you to look after me" and with that Steve walked off, Billy stood leaning against the wall watching him strut off. "Stop calling me princess Hargrove" Steve shouted as he went to turn the corner.

"You said last night that you liked it when I called you that, princess" Billy replied unable to stop laughing as Steve looked at him and then walked away leaving Billy to laugh to himself. 

 

——-

To say he was furious was an understatement. Steve was the colour red with rage, but he went on with his normal school day. Seeing billy around every corner at school didn't make it any easier for Steve. He started remembering everything that happened last night, including saying he liked being called princess. 

The only reason he liked being called princess was because it felt like someone was finally starting to care enough to call him something cute. Growing up his parents never had a cute nickname for him, Steve doesn't count as cute. 

Steve walked towards his car when he seen Billy Hargrove himself sitting on the bonnet of Steve's car.

"What the hell are you doing Hargrove?" Steve asked as he approached his car. "I was waiting for you princess. My car is in the garage and I need a ride home so, I was hoping you would be kind enough to give me a ride" Billy said while smiling.

Steve didn't say anything, he just unlocked his car and got in with Billy following behind him. Steve set of driving and turned the radio up to get rid of the awkward silence. 

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, for what happened last night. I was just trying to help and maybe I stepped over my boundaries but I didn't want you to end up in someone else's bed, or somewhere worse. So I took you home and I helped you in bed and then I left because I didn't want to over step my boundaries more than I already had" Billy said as he looked up from his hands that were in his lap and looked at Steve.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I had a go at you this morning" Steve said as he smiled at Billy and Billy smiled back.

"You can just stop here if you want" Billy said as they were getting closer to his house. Steve stopped the car and Billy got out, waved and said thank you. Steve watched as Billy walked up to his door and knocked. Then what Steve saw was surprising. Billy's dad opened the door and grabbed Billy's shit and pulled him close to his face saying something and pointing towards Steve's car and then punched Billy in the chest and yanked him inside. Steve didn't know what to do so he drove of towards his house.

——  
Later that night their was a soft knock on Steve's door. Steve stopped what he was doing and got up and walked towards the door and there he was. Billy Hargrove, standing in the rain with bruises all over his face.

"Gonna let me in princess, or should I just stand in the rain a bit longer?" Billy asked with smile that Steve could tell hurt. Steve opened the door more and let him in. 

Billy walked over towards Steve's couch and fell onto it. Steve walked into the kitchen and got a first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol for Billy. "Let me clean you up before you get an infection on your face" Steve said as he sat down next to him.

"So it's your time to look after me now princess" Billy said with a laugh. Steve passed Billy the alcohol and Billy sipped a bit before Steve started cleaning up Billy's face.

After it was done Steve led Billy upstairs and gave him some spare clothes to change into. When they where both changed Steve said he would sleep downstairs and Billy could have the bed. After a heated argument about who was sleeping where they both got into Steve's bed and tried to fall asleep. Steve couldn't sleep and apparently neither could Billy.

"What happened to you?" 

"Don't wanna talk about it"

"Billy, please just talk to me about it."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it" 

And with that Steve left it and turned on his side. Before Steve fell asleep he felt Billy move close towards him and put his arm around Steve, and Steve could fell himself moving towards Billy's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up alone, Steve had hoped that Billy would be still there but he wasn’t. Maybe Steve pushed him to much, he shouldn’t have asked what happened to him. Steve got up and got ready for school and then set of towards school. Arriving at school it felt like a normal day until Steve saw Billy sitting by himself in the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday. Steve wanted to say something but he didn’t want to push him any more than he already had.

“Steve” someone shouted as Steve went to walk around the corner. Steve turned around and seen that it was Billy who was shouted of him. Steve started walk away from Billy and try and pretend that he hadn’t heard Billy shout of him.  
“Steve”

 

“Steve”

“STEVE”

With the final shout Steve stopped walking and turned around seen Billy standing their with the rest of the school following him. Billy pointed towards the locker room and standing working towards the locker room with Steve following behind, everyone in the school still staring at them.

“What?” Steve asked once he had shut the door and turned around to face Billy, who was sat on the bench, Steve walked over and sat next to him, waiting for Billy to explain why he made Steve follow him in here. 

“I feel like all I do around you is apologise, but I am sorry for what happened last night and I am sorry for leaving this morning without saying thank you” Billy said while looking around the room trying not to make contact with Steve’s eyes.

“Thank you for letting my sleep at your house last night, I dunno what I would have done if you didn’t answer the door, probably would’ve ended up asleep on the streets” Billy finally mad eye contact with Steve with a small genuine smile. Steve returned the small and explained to Billy that if he ever needed somewhere to sleep he could come to Steve’s and he would be welcomed.

 

\--  
It was a Wednesday which meant that it was Steve’s job of picking up Dustin after school. Steve drove towards the school and then parked outside in the usually place he parked in. He was early today so he got out and leaned on the side of the car, waiting for Dustin.

 

“What are you doing here?” Someone asked as they got out of the car next to Steve. Obviously Steve could tell who the voice belonged to.

“Its my day to pick Dustin up, you here for Max?” Steve asked as he looked towards Billy’s camaro. Steve was understandable jealous of Billy's car, Steve has had the same BMW for three years now and the colour isn’t the nicest shade of brown, whereas Billy’s camaro was a wonderful bright blue and it always looked clean unlike Steve’s.

“Want me to take you for a ride one day?” Billy asked with a smirk as he could see Steve checking out his car for a long time. Steve blushed as he had been caught checking Billy and his car out.

 

“Um yeah sure” Steve finally said as he choked on his words. To Steve’s luck, before Billy could make another comment the bell of the school went out and the children came flooding out. Steve instantly spotted Dustin running towards the car with the rest of his friends trying to keep up behind him.

 

“STEVE STEVE STEVE GUESS WHAT?” Dustin shouted as he began to get closer towards the two older boys, Dustin was about to explain what he was shouting about until he seen Billy and then stopped in his tracks.

“What is he doing here?” Dustin asked and then so did Mike and then so did Lucas as they approached the cars out of breath.

“He came to pick me up” Max said as she stepped forward, she said bye to the boys and then got into the car. “Let me know when you want a ride Harrington” Billy said with a smirk again.

“What was that about?” Dustin asked as he moved closer towards Steve and Steve’s car. “Nothing, now what were you shouting about?” Steve asked as he waved goodbye to the other boys and got in the car with Dustin following behind him.

“Oh that” Dustin said blushing.

“Have you you got a date or something?”  
Dustin didn’t say anything, instead he just started searching through his bag still blushing.

“Oh my god you do, who is it, when is it”  
Dustin still said nothing, his blush was becoming redder as Steve continued to push on about who it was.

“At least tell me who it is?”  
“I cant”

“SO you do have a date, I knew it. Just tell my her name im not going to say anything about your little date”

“Its Max” Dustin whispered so that Steve couldn’t hear.

“Its who?”

“Its Max” Dustin whispered again this time Steve picking up that it began with an M.

“Could you repeat that please?”  
“I said it’s max”

“who?”

“MAX”

“Holy shit Dustin, well done man. What did Lucas say?” Steve asked as he set of in his car towards Dustin’s house.

“We haven’t talked to him yet, him and Max are just friends so I don’t think he will have a problem with it, I don’t want to tell him in case he gets mad and we stop being friends, I don’t think I couldn’t be friends with him” Dustin said as he played with Steves’ radio. It made Steve realise that he doesn’t have anyone like Dustin has, he doesn't have best friends anymore, Tommy and Carol used to be his friends but they are the worst people you could be friends with, and he doesn’t have a girlfriend anymore. Nancy and Jonathan would class Steve as a friend but it felt awkward between them.

“Well I hope you enjoy your date, when is it?” Steve asked as they got to the Dustin’s drive.

“That is what I was meant to ask” Dustin said as he collected his bag and started to get out the car.  
“Its tonight, at 7 at the diner near your house, so I was hoping you could drive me there and back. If you aren't busy of course.”

“Sure, ill be here at 7” Steve said with a smile. Steve was free most nights at any times, it was a advantage to having no friends to hang out with. With that Dustin said goodbye and ran towards his front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin and Max finally go on the date and Steve gets a ride in Billy’s car

Seven o'clock came around and Steve was ready to leave the house and pick Dustin up for his date. As soon as Steve had got home he started to get ready. What else did Steve had to do when he got home, he didn't have any friends to hang around with, he didn't have his parents to talk to. Steve had dressed like he was going on a date. White polo shirt and the nicest trousers he owned. He picked Dustin up and drove straight to the diner. Dustin was also wearing the nicest clothes he could find and also a little to much aftershave, Steve had to open the window on the drive there to try and get some fresh air. 

Dustin was shaking as they approached the diner. The whole way here he had been calm and couldn't wait for his little date with Max, but seeing Billy Hargrove standing next to Max outside of the diner and looking protective of her for once scared Dustin so much that Steve thought he was going to run home. 

Steve got out the car first, hoping Dustin would follow in suit behind him. Which he didn't. Dustin just sat in the car shaking for a few minutes before Billy walked over. 

"What is taking him so long?" Billy asked as he stood in front of Steve's car. Billy was getting impatient and Steve could see. Steve ran over and got back into the car to try and talk some sense into Dustin and get him out of the car. 

"Dustin, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he got back into his car. 

"I don't think I can do it. I don't know what I talk about. What if I upset her and then Billy kills me or something bad happens" Dustin was shaking still and Steve didn't know what to say. Steve had only had a few dates with Nancy and Steve shouldn't be the one to give relationship advice after his bullshit relationship. Steve looked up to see Billy still stood waiting and he knew then who would give the best advice. Steve got out the car yet again and walked over towards Billy.

"Go talk to him" Steve said as he nodded towards the car. Billy laughed as if Steve had said something stupid. 

"I am not going to talk to Henderson on how he should act on his date with my sister, he should stop being a pussy and get on with it" 

"Please Billy"

"You begging me now princess?"

"Billy just go talk to him, you know how to act around girls and on dates, you have probably been on more than me. And my last relationship wasn't the best so I don't wanna give shit advice and mess his first date-"

"Shut up princess, ill go talk to Henderson"

Steve leaned against the hood of his car as he waited for Billy and Dustin's conversation to be over. He waved and smiled at Max who was still waiting next to Billy's car. She was wearing a little blue dress with a few daisy's on and her hair plaited off her face. Suddenly Steve felt the car doors open and close and seen Dustin walk over to Max and give the rose he had picked up from his garden. Billy leaned on the car next to Steve and watched the two kids walk into the diner. 

"Happy princess?" Billy asked as he lit his cigarette in his mouth.

"Very"

Dustin and Max got sat at a table near the window, they both looked out at the same time and seen Steve and Billy sitting watching them. Steve smiled and waved back at them whereas Billy flipped the both of them off. Steve stopped leaning on the car and walked to get back in. He opened the door and didn't look back until Billy shut the door that Steve was holding. 

"I promised you a ride one day. So shut the door and get in my car" Billy said with a smirk as he walked over towards his own car. 

Steve locked his car door, and followed Billy over to his car. It was just how Steve imagined when he got inside. It smelt like Billy: cigarettes and alcohol. Billy set off driving from the diner and made his way to the quarry.The quarry was somewhere that Steve used to go when he had been in an argument with Nancy and he needed some fresh air and needed to feel alone. He came here after the fights with the upside down and needed to feel something. Steve didn't know how Billy knew about this area, nobody knew about this area. 

Billy didn't go slow, but Steve didn't except him too, Billy went as fast as he possibly could. Luckily no other cars where on the back roads towards the quarry or Steve thought Billy would crash and kill both of them.

The quarry was somewhere that Steve used to go when he had been in an argument with Nancy and he needed some fresh air and needed to feel alone. He came here after the fights with the upside down and needed to feel something. Steve didn't know how Billy knew about this area, nobody knew about this area. 

Billy pulled over but didn't get out of the car. He leaned back instead and watched the sky as if Steve wasn't there, ignoring him. Steve coughed to try and get Billy's attention. So Steve coughed again. 

"I know you're their princess, was just trying to think of something charming to tell you" Billy said as he smirked at Steve. Steve laughed at what he said and then got out the car and walked to the front of the car and jumped onto the hood of the car. 

"You been here before?" Billy asked as he felt Billy sit down on the hood next to Steve. 

"Yeah, used to come here after fights with Nancy, haven't been here in a while"

Billy nodded and looked out in front of him. 

"What about you, do you come here often?" Steve asked as he looked towards Billy and Billy looked towards Steve. 

"Shit happens at home and this is the only place where I cant do anything wrong. I can be myself and not have to pretend to be someone I am not in front of Neil" 

Steve could understand what Billy was saying. His home life wasn't perfect. He cant remember the last time his family was all in the same room, Steve doesn't even think his parents remember his birthday as they are too busy travelling and working to focus on Steve. 

"Can I tell you something?" Billy asked.

"Sure"

"I am sorry"

"What?"

"I said I am sorry, for everything I've done wrong, the fights the names everything"

"You have already said sorry Billy and I forgive you for everything you have done. I understand what you are going through and I understand why you act out on other people so you can stop apologising" Steve said as he tried to give Billy a reassuring smile. Billy actually smiled back. 

"Hey Steve"

"What now Billy?"

"Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

"Piss off Hargrove I thought you were going to say something charming" Steve said while unable to stop laughing. 

"That was, wasn't it?" Billy asked while trying to control his own laughter."

"Try again next time and maybe your own lips wont be lonely" Steve said with a smirk that was so similar to Billy's as he jumped of the hood of the car and got back in Billy's car ready to go back to the diner to pick up the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve says somethings he doesn't mean to Dustin, and the one person he doesn't want to see comes over to cheer him up.

By the time Steve and Billy got back to the diner, Max and Dustin were walking out the diner hand in hand. Steve got out of Billy’s car, said goodbye and then made his way over to his own car and waited for Dustin to get in with him.

Dustin got into Steve’s car with a huge smile on his face, Steve didn’t really have to ask how the date went as Dustin was to excited to tell Steve everything that Steve couldn’t even get him to shut up.

“How comes you where with Billy tonight?” Dustin asked as they approached Dustin’s house.

“We were just waiting for you and Max to be finished with your date, we went to the quarry and just talked” Steve said as he looked over to Dustin. Dustin didn’t look impressed that Steve hung out with Billy and Steve could understand why, Steve and Billy weren’t exactly friends and they kids defiantly didn’t like Billy.

“I just don’t think he is a good person Steve” Dustin said as he l looked disappointed with Steve.

“Neither do I, but right now I could use some friends” Steve practically shouted.

“I thought I was your friend, I thought we all were your friend Steve” Dustin shouted back.

“I need friends my own age, friends that don’t need someone to look after them” Steve realised how bad what he had said sounded and started to apologise to Dustin but Dustin had already got out the car, slammed the door and was marching up to his front door without another word.

“Shit” Steve said as he bashed his hands on his steering wheel. He had done it again, he had pushed away the one thing he needed and now he once again had nothing.

Steve drove the rest of the way home in silence, he got ready for bed in silence and then went to sleep.

Steve woke up in silence, he did everything that morning in silence as his mouth was the reason he was in this problem. Luckily it was Saturday so therefore Steve could spend most of the day inside and not talking to anyone.

Steve knew what he said was wrong and Steve knew that he needed to apologise to Dustin and to everyone as by now they will all know what Steve had said.

Before Steve could find the courage to apologise to the kids his door bell rang. Steve was shocked when he heard the door bell as he didn’t think anyone would want to see them. He made his way over to the door and opened it to see Billy leaning against his door frame.

“What you doing here?” Steve asked, he was expecting to see one of the kids not Billy but at least it was someone.

“Max told me what you said last night, and I thought that you could use someone who is your own age to hang out with” Billy said with a smile as he walked into the Harrington household.

“Its not funny dick head, I shouldn’t have said that to him but I have said it now and I need to apologise” Steve said as he shut the door and walked over to the couch that Billy had already sat down on and made himself at home.

“You’ve said it now, all you can do is apologise and move on. I don’t think they kids are pissed off probably just annoyed you didn’t talk to them about it and instead just shouted it in the car to Dustin” Billy said as he kept his eyes on the television.

“Is that the only reason you come over, to tell me what I have done wrong and to watch my TV?” Steve asked with a pissed off tone of voice, right now Steve was annoyed that people were constantly telling him what he had done wrong and Steve was done with everything.

“I came over to be a friend, next time I’ll leave you to mop around your fancy house alone should I?” Billy asked as he turned to face Steve.

“Whatever” Steve said and he turned around to watch the show on the television in front of him. He didn’t want to look at Billy right now and he wanted to forget what he had done.

Silence filled the Harrington house again and Steve hated it, but he didn’t want to talk to Billy so he decided the silence was better.

The show that the two boys were watching finished and Billy then changed the channel to fill the silence. Steve didn’t complain about the channel that Billy changed to as he still didn’t want to talk to Billy.

“Steve”

“What?”

“Doesn’t matter”

“Billy just spit it out”

Instead of talking Billy slowly moved closer to Steve’s body. Billy turned anti-clockwise to face Steve and placed his right hand on Steve’s cheek.

“Tell me when to stop” Billy said quietly as he moved his face closer to Steve. Billy stroked Steve’s face and all Steve could do was gulp and sit still. Billy noticed that Steve didn’t know what to do so he took Steve’s hands and placed them behind his own head. Billy finally moved in close and placed his lips upon Steve’s.

Steve figured that he would maybe only get this opportunity once and therefore should seize the moment as Nancy would always tell him, but right now wasn’t the time to think of Nancy, so Steve kissed back and moved his hands into Billy’s hair. Billy pulled Steve closer and continued to crease Steve’s face as he kissed him.

They kissed for a couple of minutes until Billy pulled away, yet kept his hands on Steve’s face. For once Steve noticed a small smile on Billy’s face, not one that came from a sarcastic comment, or a flirt made towards Steve but one that was genuine. Steve smiled back and moved his hands from Billy’s face.

“That was fun”

“Shut up Billy”

“Whatever you say princess”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to say sorry to Dustin but finds something out more important.

Billy left a few hours later, neither one of them addressing what happened. It didn’t help anything Steve thought, it only made things worse, things more awkward than before.  
It was around 9 o’clock and Steve knew that he still had time to find Dustin and to say sorry. He didn’t have to, but Steve really wanted to, he needed a friend like Dustin, even if he was younger than him.

Steve made his way to Dustin’s house, got out the car and walked up to the door. He was more scared now than he ever had been. He didn’t want Dustin to be in because he didn’t want to apologise to him. Steve knew that he needed Dustin more than Dustin needed Steve and that scared him, it scared him that he needed a child to look after him because he couldn’t look after himself.

Steve made it up the stairs and went to knock on the door, but he couldn’t, so he decided to turn back around and get in his car and drive home, maybe he could stop on the way home and get some takeaway food from the diner. 

“Steve” a voice said from behind him, it defiantly wasn’t Dustin’s voice which meant it could only be one other person.  
“Hello Miss Henderson” Steve said as he turned around and walked back up the stairs.

“You’ve just missed Dustin, he took off on his bike to Will’s house, said something about a party meeting. He looked scared. I was about to ring you and ask if you would check up on him” Miss Henderson said with a smile that made Steve feel warm. Over the past couple of months Miss Henderson had become like a parent to Steve. She had made sure he had food in the house and she always gave Steve some money for looking after Dustin. 

Steve wished his parents cared for him like Miss Henderson did. He didn’t need his parents anymore though. He had Miss Henderson, Joyce and Hopper and the kids were like his siblings that he never had. 

“You said he looked scared, did he say anything else?” Steve asked as he moved closer to the door, Dustin looking scared and riding his bike to the Byres house could only mean one thing, but Steve didn’t want to think that what he was thinking was true.

“He didn’t say anything, Steve please look after him. You know how much he looks up to you, you know how much he needs you. Please go look after my boy”She said as a tear left her eye. Miss Henderson wasn’t oblivious to what was going on in Hawkins. She didn’t know about Eleven or the upside down but she certainly knew that something was happening. 

“Ill look after him, don’t worry Miss Henderson” Steve said with a smile as he ran down the driveway and the stairs and got in his car and made his way to the Byers house.  
It only took Steve ten minutes to get to the Byers house as he went as fast as he could to get there. He got out of his car and ran up to the house, without knocking he ran into the house to find all the kids sitting in the living room of the Byers. It was bad.

They were all dressed up in their old clothes, the clothes they would wear when they had to go into the woods, Max and Lucas had their slingshots that they had recently remade. Dustin had a smaller version of Steve’s bad in his hand and Mike had a small axe that Hopper used to use for cutting down wood. Will and Eleven didn’t have any weapons but still sat with the rest dressed in their ‘monster hunting clothes’ as the kids called them.

“What the hell is going on?” Steve asked, he practically shouted. They made an agreement last time this happened that if a situation were the demogorgon or the demodogs were spotted in the woods again, Steve would be told so he could join the party to find them. 

“We didn’t want to worry you” Lucas said from his place on the couch.

“Worry me, you all going out into the woods, alone worrys me more than a few demodogs” Steve practically shouted.

“We thought you would be with friends your own age” Dustin said as he looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. Dustin still looked hurt and Steve could understand why, but that doesnt excuse them from what they were about to do. 

“You know I didn’t mean that Dustin, I wasn’t in the best mood that night and I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have. I am sorry Dustin” Steve said as he moved closer to Dustin who was sat on the floor next to Max. Dustin stood up to meet Steve and hugged him. Steve didn’t expect it but he was happy that Dustin wasn’t still mad at him. 

Once they had finished hugging Steve told them to wait where they were and he went back out to the car. Luckily he kept this ‘monster hunting’ gear in the back of his car. He changed his clothes and got his bat and made his way back into the house. 

“We have to wait for the rest of them and then we can go” Mike said, Steve took a seat on the couch next to Lucas and placed his bat on the floor. He wasn’t looking forward to going back out into the woods but if he had to he would. 

“Does Hopper not have any better clothes than these ones” a voice shouted from Wills bedroom, and out come Billy dressed in Hoppers old clothes and he was holding a axe a little bit bigger than Mikes.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Steve said as he jumped up from the couch to meet Billy as he walked into the living room.

“Hello to you to Princess” Billy said with a smirk and walked right past Steve and sat down on the couch in the same place Steve was sat a few seconds ago. 

“He was coming to pick me up when a demodog smashed into his back windows of his car, so we had to tell him everything and then he offered to join us tonight” Max said.

“Fucking brilliant” Steve said and then sat down on the floor with his back rested on the couch behind him.

A few minutes later Hopper, Joyce, Nancy and Jonathan all appeared and everyone got into the three cars and made their way to the woods.

Steve offered to drive his car, Dustin got into the front of the car with him and then Billy of all people got into the back with Max. 

“So what’s it like?” Billy asked as they started getting closer to where Billy’s car got smashed before.

“What’s what like?” Steve asked as he focused on the road, the demodogs could have moved, but they haven't been seen in a few months and their hasn’t been any attacks which means they are weak and wont have moved to far up the roads. They had they upper hand this time around.

“The fighting against monsters you dipstick” Billy said as he also focused on the road going past. Steve could tell Billy was scared but so was he the first time and so was he now.  
“Just don’t get bit, I don’t want to have to look after you” Steve said as he pulled over behind Hoppers van.

“Always knew you were romantic princess” Billy said with a smile as they all got out the car and made their way to join the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't wrote anything in ages so this was probably trash lol. Anways im actually going to try and update more because i have loads more free time now :)  
> Thanks for reading also


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party fight the monsters and then they all need a shower. Sometimes its better to save water and two should shower at once.

Steve could tell that Billy was nervous, it basically radiated from him and made Steve more nervous than usual. They had all now made their way into the woods and had just started to find blood on the ground.

“Maybe we should go back now. If we turn around and run nobody would even notice” Billy whispered into Steve’s ear as they walked next to each other.

“For once think of someone else than yourself Hargrove, stay with me and you will be fine” Steve said as he tried to act as confident as he could. The woods was getting increasingly darker and Steve was finding it hard to see in front of him without his flash light on.

Dustin also stayed close to Steve, the two of them stayed together most of the time in situations like this. Max stayed with Steve also but she was standing closer to Billy today.

Eleven and Hopper were at the front, Hopper was their to fight of the monsters and Eleven their to find them. Between Steve and Hopper was everyone else.

It had been a couple hours since they set off into the woods before they found the Demodogs, all of them were in a group walking around something that Steve guessed was food. Everyone was still together when they found them. But most of them were tired. They had been walking for hours and the weather didn’t help, it started raining while they were walking and it was freezing cold. Steve knew he would be sick after tonight.

With all of the energy they had left they all ran towards the Demodogs. Hitting them as hard as they could. They couldn’t use Hoppers guns in the woods as they didn’t want the police being called on them, and they had no idea how they would explain what was going on.

Billy and Steve ran towards one that looked bigger than the rest, it had defiantly found food somewhere and didn’t share with the rest. Steve went to the front of it and began aiming his bat at its head and Billy went behind it to try and hit its legs to make it fall over.

It only took them a few minutes of aim and hitting before the demodog fell down. Billy and Steve were both happy that they had actually killed one that they didn’t notice one approaching to Billy's left.

They didn’t notice it at all, not until it ran into Billy’s side and pushed him over and stood on top of him and opened his month like he was about to eat Billy.

Steve ran forward and hit the monster on the back of its head continuously until both Steve and Billy were covered in its blood and the monster was dead on the floor next to Billy.

Steve offered his hand to help Billy up and quickly looked around, once Billy was standing up straight and about to say something about not needing any help. Steve gave him a quick peck to the lips and ran over to the rest of the group to help kill the rest of the monster and left Billy speechless.

Once it was all done and all the monsters were dead and buried, they all made there way back to the cars to drive back to the Byers. The car ride was silent, everyone was still trying to understand what had happened.

Everyone arrived back to the Byers at the same time, everyone still covered head to toe in blood and everyone exhausted. They dropped all their weapons behind the house and made their way inside where Joyce had put some chairs out with covers on to keep the blood from getting on her furniture.

The kids went in the shower first as they didn’t take as long, they all changed into pyjamas that they apparently left at the Byers house. Nancy and Jonathan then went into the bathroom together, probably to comfort each other. The came each both wearing Jonathan’s pyjamas. Steve wasn’t jealous of them anymore, he knew they were better for each other than he and Nancy ever could have been together.

Steve made his way to the bathroom, all he wanted to do was take a shower and get into clean clothes. The more he sat still the more he realised he was wearing clothes covered in blood and guts of monsters.

Steve opened the door and the shower was already running, maybe to keep the temperature at the right level, or maybe Nancy and Jonathan forgot to turn it off.

Steve’s clothes were now stuck to him, he had to peel his top and jeans off his body. He opened the shower curtain and stepped into the shower, which was also a bath. He closed his eyes and put his head under the shower and stood still for a couple seconds.

“Could you pass me the shampoo?” Someone said behind Steve. He instantly jumped and nearly fell out of the shower but grabbed hold of the side of the bath to keep his balance.

“What are you doing in here Billy?” Steve asked but didn’t want to turn around to meet Billy’s eyes. He thought it would be better for Billy to see the back of him instead of the front of him.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question Steve. You are the one that got into the shower after me” Billy said as he pressed his body up against Steves back so he could reach around and grab the Shampoo that was in front of Steve.

“Just don’t look at me” Steve said as he began to wash his body, making sure he didn’t turn or move to much as he didn’t want Billy to see much of his body. But Steve wanted to turn around so much, he wanted to look at all of Billy’s body. He had seen most of it in the showers at school because Billy had no modesty and would walk around the looker room butt naked after practice, but Steve had never looked as he didn’t want anyone to know that he wanted to look, wanted to look at every inch of Billy’s body.

“Do you want to me to wash your back?” Billy whispered into Steve’s ear as he once again pressed his body against Steve’s back. Just shows that Billy doesn’t listen to Steve.

Steve couldn’t physically say anything, so he simply nodded. Steve could hear Billy open the cap of the shower soap and pour some on a cloth. Billy started at the top of Steve’s back, focused on his neck. Steve couldn’t handle it, he had to put his hands against the wall as he thought he was going to loose his balance and fall out the shower again.

This didn’t make Billy stop, if anything it made him go slower. Billy started using both hands to rub Steve’s back. He made it to Steve’s ass and of course Billy didn’t stop. He continued to massage and wash Steve’s body.

Steve thought it was over, but then he heard Billy drop onto his knees behind him. Billy stroked up one leg and then the other, Billy slowly stood up and went to walk out of the shower but not before he gave Steve’s ass a small slap with the cloth.

Billy got out of the shower but didn’t turn to face Steve, which didn’t matter to Steve as he still go to see Billy naked at least. Billy grabbed a towel and began drying his body as slowly as he could while Steve’s eyes never left Billy’s body.

Billy grabbed some clothes that were folded on one of the shelves in the bathroom, once he was dressed he opened the door and walked out without turning back or saying anything to Steve.

Steve turned the shower off and dried his body with the same towel that Billy used and also grabbed some folded clothes from the shelve and then waited in the bathroom. He didn’t want to exit straight after Billy because people would start to assume that something happened and Steve had no idea how he would explain what just happened between the two boys in the shower.

When Steve finally left the bathroom he found that everyone was still sat in the living room, it looked more clean now and everyone sitting in the living room was also clean. Joyce had made some food for everyone and also put the television on for the kids to watch.

Billy was sat on a chair in the corner next to the couch where the kids where sat, their was a free chair next to him but Steve really didn’t want to sit next to him after what had just happened. He would happily sit next to Nancy and Jonathan than sit right next to Billy.

Billy looked up and made eye contact with Steve, and all he did was pat the seat next to him. Steve couldn’t say no now, so he walked over to Billy and sat next to him while taking the bowl of food from Billy’s lap with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the start of the work, if you have any ideas on how i could update this please let me know x


End file.
